Stuck With You
by falsecompare
Summary: Honeymooners Kurt and Sebastian are spending two weeks in Florida and the rest of their lives together.


Sweat beads in the middle of his shoulder blades as the sun beats down, bouncing back up from the golden sand to burn bare feet. The layers of sunscreen that he has applied are melting off, sliding down his nose with the bridge of his sunglasses, drip dripping onto the navy and white striped towel that lies underneath him. The sun has worn him down, making his eyelids heavy and his muscles thick and tired. He can barely make himself turn to look at the man next to him, sipping from the straw in his water bottle as he lies on his stomach underneath their large umbrella. His thin body is pale, even after three hours on the beach, and his sunglasses stay on his upturned nose without the slightest signs of sliding. Sebastian envies him terribly as he reaches out, sliding his hand just under the hem of his husband's forest green swim trunks feeling the soft hairs on his thigh, toned from his pre-wedding Pilates routine. Kurt ignores the hand, content to continue reading his novel as boredom settles over Sebastian.

Three hours on the beach on the first day into their honeymoon was a tall order. Weren't honeymooners supposed to spend their entire honeymoon in the hotel room, fucking until they couldn't move? Sebastian sighs and flips to his back, bringing an arm up to rest over his eyes. His sunglasses press deep into his skin and sand has lumped up under his towel in odd bumps. Annoyance bleeds into his brain and he looks over at Kurt from his spot in the sand.

"When do we get to back to the room?"

It comes out a lot whinier than he wanted, but damn, it's been three fucking hours on the beach with a bunch of screaming kids and a hot bitch of a sun. His stomach rumbles with want for an early dinner and his dick aches from not being touched in the last eight hours. All he wanted to do was eat crab legs and fuck his husband. Was that really too much to ask?

"Whenever you want to, Seb."

He's standing before Kurt has even looked back down at his novel, dusting the sand from his elbows – how the fuck did that even get there? – and shoving his towel into the huge bag that Kurt brought with them. He stuffs their belongings in the bag hastily, pulling the book from his husband's fingers and throwing it to the bottom, where he hopes it will stay for the rest of their honeymoon, and then jerks their umbrella from the sand. Kurt follows sluggishly, rolling his towel up leisurely and sticking it in the bag. He helps Sebastian fold up the umbrella and they begin the short walk back to their hotel.

Honeymooning in Florida had been Sebastian's idea because of his serious love for seafood and Kurt in swim trunks. Kurt had really wanted France, but with Sebastian's mom living there, they could go whenever; however, living in New York, they hardly ever got to visit a real beach with sand and fish and Kurt in swim trunks. He would take time to stroll back to the hotel, to admire Kurt's ass in his too short swimsuit but the sand is like hot coals under his feet and the sweat slides down his back like rain, dripping into his swim trunks to slide over his ass cheeks – God, and in between them. Well, that's sexy.

They make it up the hotel pretty quickly, considering that when Sebastian had booked the room he had made sure that they were on the beach and that their room was looking out over the ocean and not the street. He helps Kurt get sand off of his back in the shower port, sneaking in a quick grope of a thick ass cheek because he fucking can, and then rinses himself off as well. When they walk passed the pool, there is an oversized family hogging all of the pool chairs and the hot tub. Sebastian wonders, as he is cut off by a piglet running in front of him to cannonball into the pool, how long it will be until they are gone and he can get Kurt into that pool late that night.

The air is on frigid in the hotel and somehow, Kurt has managed to ignore Sebastian through their entire walk from beach to elevator. Casting a glance at him as he presses the button for the fourth floor, he slides close to the corner where Kurt is standing, beach bag at his feet. He snatches the cell phone from nimble fingers and drops it on top of the folded towels and when Kurt opens his mouth to, no doubt, tell him off for dropping his iPhone, Sebastian takes his lips between his and kisses the words off of his lips. It probably isn't smart for two men to kiss in a public elevator, especially because their marriage isn't even recognized in Florida, but Sebastian can't really be bothered to care when his husband is shirtless and looking sexy as hell. At least the man in charge of the security booth will get a good show.

Kissing Kurt has always been something that Sebastian wishes he could never stop doing. In fact, he had often daydreamed about asking Kurt to bring lunch to his office so that they could not eat it, but make out instead. Of course, at one time, the idea of kissing Kurt and doing some of the many other things he has done to Kurt would have made him vomit just at the thought – okay, so maybe not at the thought because he had thought about Kurt a few times when had picked up a tall, thick lipped twink at Scandals. Point is his attitude toward the other man had changed drastically when they were scheduled in the same dance class in his second year at NYADA.

His lips brush harshly across Kurt's, their teeth clacking together just slightly and a harsh breath swoops from Kurt's nose. His hands come up, resting one on Sebastian's hip and the other in his hair, and a moan slips from his lips swallowed up by Sebastian. He reaches down, rubbing at the soft skin of the other man's back, until he gets to the scratchy material of overpriced swim trunks, slipping his hand inside to grip tightly to the thick flesh of Kurt's ass. His hips jump, knocking hipbones with Sebastian and making his dick, which has been craving attention since they got on the plane, fill and pulse. The elevator dings them onto the fourth floor, breaking apart their kiss with quick pants and one last brush of chapped, swollen lips. Sebastian reaches down to grip the handles of the tote as the doors open, eyes, dark with lust, locked onto Kurt's.

Voices greet them, and Kurt's eyes flash to the entryway where a family of four is standing in their beach garb. They make their way past the young children and their parents quickly, laughing quietly as Sebastian starts fishing through the bag for their room key, Kurt pressing himself against his back. Kisses are pressed across his shoulders, hands sliding around his waist down to his hips and then past his dick to his thighs. Teeth prick into his skin as Kurt's hand come back, thumbs playing at the waistband of his short as his other fingers twirl and pull at the drawstrings and Sebastian's hand quiver with excitement as he slips the card into the slot. With two beeps and a green light, they stumble in, Kurt still pressed along his back, hard dick against his ass.

"Do you think they saw anything?" He whispers, jerking at the strings on his own swim trunks, letting them fall to the floor with a swish of fabric. Sebastian licks his lips, eyeing the long curve of Kurt's cock, flushed pink and drop his own shorts, stumbling over them in his haste to touch the beautiful man that is his husband. Kurt breathes out a laugh as Sebastian tackles him; pushing him back onto the king sized bed and pressing their lips and hips together again. Kurt's laugh breaks into a moan and Sebastian swallows it down as his tongue pushes its way into Kurt's mouth, chasing out all the moans he can.

Kurt's hands are moving quickly, over Sebastian's back, to his ass, up over his shoulders. He grips and digs his nails in and slaps at the skin, biting at Sebastian's lips before pulling back and turning them over. He sits above Sebastian, smirking down at him and rungs his hands over the strong shoulders, smooth chest, and hard abdomen. A hard grip settles on his hips and Sebastian grinds up, moving Kurt's hips to the same push-pull rhythm, gasping when the head of his cock rides the vein under Kurt's the entire way up.

His body caves under the pleasure, pushing at his spine and building in his gut; Kurt falls forward, hands landing on either side of Sebastian's head and their lips meet in between ragged breaths and pumping hips.

"Let me fuck you. Please," Sebastian gasps, "All I can think about… that sweet little asshole." His fingers find purchase in Kurt's backside, fingers stretching skin and then there it is, dry but beautiful pressure. Kurt keens, throws his head back and his Adam's apple bobs with a thick swallow and then he's gasping out a _yes_ between thick lips that seek out Sebastian's again. The kiss turns sloppy, tongues meeting in the middle, licking over one another on the way into hot mouths. Kurt's breath is hot on Sebastian's tongue, as he licks over thick lips that turn into smack kisses. He pushes on the other man's chest, pale and strong muscle giving under his hands and his back bows as his lips try to keep up with the kiss.

"Lemme up, baby," Sebastian whispers against Kurt's mouth, leaving one last kiss on his lips. He crawls out of the bed, his dick bouncing with the movements and he catches sight of Kurt's hand stroking over his dick, watching Sebastian move with hooded eyes. He goes quickly over to their suitcases where he knows there are at least two bottles of lube and he grips one easily, turning to find Kurt with one hand gripped around his cock and the other massaging his balls. A moan bubbles in his throat, thick and rough, and he drops the lube next to Kurt's hip as he climbs on top of him. It is really too easy to get distracted by Kurt's lips.

When they had first started dating, and even before that, Sebastian had found him to be a weird sort of pretty with lips that were honestly a little big and teeth that were way too small. He had avoided thinking about it and then they had kissed and fuck, Sebastian has kissed a lot of boys. He's tasted thin lips and fat ones; lips covered in strawberry flavored chap stick and chapped lips that made him feel like he was hurting himself. It's been a long road of lips for him, but the best ones by far have been Kurt's The thick shape, rosy color (at least two shades lighter than his dick), and how wonderfully they kiss him, taking his bottom lip and never letting it go. Sebastian doesn't break the kiss as he settles his hand back on the bottles, popping the cap with his thumb and then pouring enough on his other fingers.

Kurt's legs are spread wide, fingernails clawing at his back as fingers trace the skin around his hole. He circles once, twice, before gently pressing just slightly against the soft skin until it gives way; Kurt relaxing beneath him to let him in to the first knuckle. One knuckle becomes two and then Sebastian's middle finger is twisting and pushing and Kurt's pants are loud and his dick is bobbing with the pulls of his fist. His head comes up, watches the way that Sebastian adds the tip of his index finger, and falls back, stretching out his neck as whimpers bob up his throat, coming out high and sweet.

"Please," he whines, left hand coming up to scratch down Sebastian's chest, down to where his fingers are pumping into Kurt with a reckless thrust that has his lips forming around other words that don't make it out. He grips onto Sebastian's wrist, shoving them in harder, faster. He scissors his fingers, brushing just at the tip of Kurt's prostate and his back bows and that's how Sebastian knows. Kurt's head falls back, legs splayed out wide and his hips tilted up and out. "Please, fuck me, baby."

He pumps his dick, covering it in the lube before pressing the head between Kurt's cheeks, rubbing it over the open pucker, teasing. He slips the head in, inch by inch until his balls brush against the smooth skin of Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt's hands slip down his back, gripping onto skin with his fingernails and Sebastian grinds at first, moving his hips slowly and working Kurt's body, molding it into everything he can while he's able.

"Seb, please."

The words are strained and breathy, and Kurt's tongue slithers out to sweep over his bottom lip; a hand coming up to push his hair out of his face, holding his forehead as a pleasured look sweeps over his face and Sebastian knows what that means. He stills his hips, pulling back and pressing in with a swift move. Kurt sobs out dryly as Sebastian's fucks in as fast as he can, balls slapping into the soft skin around Kurt's hole. Having his prostate played with is something that Sebastian discovered Kurt liked after having sex with him the second time and over their three years of being together, he had bought many toys to exploit it with. Kurt goes wild, scratching over the tender skin on Sebastian's side, where scars liter over his hips, and Sebastian gives into the sore feeling, hips faltering just slightly in the rhythm he had going. His arms shake under the strain of holding his body up, and he falls to catch himself on his forearms. Kurt's reaches up for a kiss, hips moving jerkily under Sebastian's. He starts pumping his hips again, pulling from the kiss and dropping his head to Kurt's shoulder, peppering kisses to the flushed skin.

"Fuck me, baby. C'mon. Is this what you thought about when we were unh, at the beach? Fuck, getting your fat dick in me? I did. I thought about you stretching me… ugh o- open, licking me open," Kurt whispers, fingers dragging through the back of Sebastian's hair, tugging his head up for another kiss. He drops a hand down to grip Kurt's dick, pushing his hand out of the way, jerking him off as heat builds in his stomach with Kurt's words. He feels his orgasm build, hot in the pit of his stomach and his hips stutter as he comes in Kurt. He groans heavily, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Kurt's chest, jerking him through his own orgasm as Kurt whines and grips onto his ass cheek to keep him inside for just a bit longer.

"I love you so much," Sebastian whispers, moving to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and slowly pull out. Kurt grimaces, feeling Sebastian's cum sliding around and down his ass cheeks. Sebastian falls onto his back, hand on his chest.

"By the way, yes it was," He says, winking at Kurt when he turns his head after catching his breath, eyeing the slightly dark teeth marks on his shoulders and the flush still painting his cheeks.

"By the way, you made it three hours and twenty four minutes."

"What?"

"You made it three hours and twenty four minutes since we got to the hotel before you finally fucked me," Kurt tells him, reaching over to swipe his hand over his husband's side, "I scratched your scars; did I hurt you?"

He nods and says, "Wait, you were counting down until I would fuck you?"

Kurt laughs and turns to face the other man, wincing when his come has dried over his stomach and Sebastian's has made his ass slick. "Can we shower soon? Also, I want room service."

"I'll order. You start the shower."

"Are we sharing?" Kurt winks, hopping out of the bed.

"You know it, killer; you're stuck with me now."


End file.
